Life is Strange: A New Dawn
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Joyce is shocked and delighted when she finds out she and David are going to be parents together, when Chloe finds out she is also shocked and ends up going on a personal journey of her own. Will also feature Grahamfield in the background and a little twist involving Dana and Trevor.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 1 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

Okay, this chapter isn't all that long, but hopefully still good, I hope you all enjoy and we'll see, hopefully the other chapters will be long enough to make up for it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of another day in the Price-Madsen household, Chloe was getting ready to start another day. Already contemplating her plans.

' _Let's see, what shit can I get up to today to make up for yesterday being so boring?'_ She thought to herself. _'Hmmm, well, I'll figure it out, first things first; breakfast and then hit up Max, see what's going on with her.'_

Satisfied with this she smiled and, fully dressed and ready, she exited her room. Before she could start heading down the stairs however she heard something, which made her stop, worried. It sounded like someone throwing up, a very familiar someone.

' _What the hell?'_ Chloe wondered worriedly as she approached.

She hesitated only briefly, before knocking on the door.

"Mom?" She called out, her worry coating her tone.

There was a brief pause, then her mother's voice. "Chloe, I..."

Shaking her head, Chloe slowly entered the bathroom to find her mother, Joyce, hunched over the toilet.

"Are you okay, what's wrong, I, you..." Chloe stammered; suddenly recalling. "This isn't the first time after all."

It was true, her mother had been sick, throwing up, a lot lately. Joyce just nodded in response, finally standing up, flushing the toilet.

"I know Chloe, I know." She said softly; looking thoughtful for a moment. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But..."

She shook her head. "Relax, I'll manage, just, go ahead and get breakfast, I'll be down soon."

Chloe nodded and left hesitantly.

' _Could it be?'_ Joyce wondered as she watched her daughter departing.

Once downstairs Chloe made a bee-line for the kitchen, intent on getting breakfast, before having to deal with anything else. No such luck however, she realized as she had just entered the kitchen and was considering her options when it happened.

"Chloe." A gruff, familiar, voice called out.

She sighed and turned to face her step-father, David Madsen, ready to respond to whatever issue he thought she'd caused now. But for once, he didn't seem angry, or about to start something; in fact, he looked worried.

"What?" She asked, curiosity overriding her wariness.

He sighed and then replied. "Did I...hear Joyce there…?"

Biting her lip Chloe nodded.

"Again?" He wondered aloud. "This is; this is getting out of hand..."

Chloe couldn't deny she was even more worried now; she actually drew closer. "You mean, you don't even know what's wrong?"

"She won't tell me, to be honest, I don't think Joyce knows herself...or if she does, she's not certain." He replied.

Chloe paused for a moment. "I don't, I don't like this though. I mean, what can we do?"

David shook his head, returning his focus to his food. "Until Joyce tells us, nothing...You know she won't say anything until she's sure Chloe."

"Yeah..." Chloe replied before muttering. "Typical, mom."

Trying hard to put her fears to the back of her mind, she hurried to grab breakfast. Joyce joined them shortly afterwards, but gave no indication of anything being wrong; so they couldn't say anything about it. Once ready they all left the house, ready for the day, Joyce however had a slight detour to make first.

* * *

So it was later that Joyce sat, waiting patiently, wondering if what she thought was true. She had been ill a long time, that was true; mostly in the form of throwing up. But as she spoke to Chloe she had begun to notice the patterns; and seeing Chloe had triggered certain memories too, which led her to this. It was a possible outcome, she just had to be sure.

' _If it truly is this, it would be...incredible. I mean, who would have imagined…?'_ She thought to herself; before calming down. _'Okay, don't jump to conclusions, wait until the results are in.'_

She did not have to wait long; for shortly afterwards, the timer beeped and she prepared herself. She picked up the test and checked it; her eyes widening in amazement and delight at the sight of the little pink plus sign. It was true, she was pregnant.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Bl4ckHunter: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Joyce could hardly contain her excitement, she couldn't believe it had happened at last.

' _David and I have been trying for quite some time...finally we...'_ She thought to herself, grinning. _'Oh, I can hardly wait; I need to tell him, soon.'_

She knew she had to be patient, but the news filled her with such joy that the waiting was hard, nevertheless she managed to do just that and before she knew it she was on her way home, she knew David and Chloe would also be on their way; she'd be able to tell them soon. Once home she waited and as she did, she began to ponder.

' _How should I tell them, I mean, this is big...'_ She wondered; smiling fondly. _'I still remember talking to William, when I found out I was pregnant with Chloe...This could be, well, different.'_

She still had to admit, it was tricky, trying to figure things out. There was still a lot going through her head. But when she heard the door and the sound of David entering she smiled; it was time. Entering David saw Joyce, noticed her smile as was surprised.

He recalled only this morning after all. _'That's strange, what could have happened, I mean, she was...ill, but now...'_

Curiosity overwhelming him; he approached. "Joyce?"

She turned to him, her smile widening. "David, good, you're here. I've got some news, for you and; and for Chloe. Any idea where she is?"

"No, but, given the time she should be home soon." He replied. "You know what she's like when it comes time to eat."

They both laughed at that and waited patiently for Chloe.

Finally arriving home Chloe paused for a moment when she spotted her mother and David sitting through in the living room together.

She cringed. _'Urgh, last thing I wanna see is Mom and Step-Douche getting all gooey. Sure I can just sneak upstairs and wait till dinner.'_

No such luck, she had barely begun, simply getting one foot on the stairs when her mother called out.

"Chloe, come here."

She sighed but immediately made her way through to the living room.

"Yeah?" She queried.

Joyce gestured for her to sit down and Chloe noticed the look on her mother's face; she also saw David's expression too and realized quickly what was going on.

' _This is about this morning, mom, she's gonna tell us, but what could it…?'_ She wondered, her mind working rapidly.

Joyce smiled and made her revelation. "After, well, this morning. I went to make sure and now I've had confirmation. I'm pregnant."

Chloe and David both froze, eyes wide as they heard that. Then David grinned.

"Joyce, you, that's wonderful."

"Uh, yeah, wow..." Chloe finally whispered.

Joyce grinned. "I know, we tried so long and now..."

They both hugged. Chloe bit her lip, shifted uncomfortable.

Her mind a torrent of thoughts. _'Geez, no way, a baby...Urgh, as happy as I am for mom, the thought of her and, and David...urgh brain bleach.'_

While her mother and David continued to talk she quickly excused herself; saying she'd get something to eat while out, that she had somewhere she needed to go, and left the house quickly, her mind racing again.

Once out in her truck she let out the breath she had been holding.

' _Again, I'm happy for mom but, a baby, a new baby...'_ She thought to herself; shaking her head. _'I never even knew, of course I didn't. Well, guess this'll help them, they'll have a new kid, a new part of the family. No need to worry about fixing the broken one then.'_

She shook her head, just the thought of that made her feel ill. She quickly texted Max, asking to meet her and, once she got a reply in confirmation, she began driving off to Blackwell. All the while she couldn't shake that feeling from her mind.

The drive help calm the anger building inside her; but she still felt she was being replaced. By the time she arrived at Blackwell, Max was already standing waiting for her, along with Warren. Chloe allowed her anger to simmer a little as she smiled, watching the pair.

They stood face to face holding each others hands, talking quietly together, smiling at each other. She sighed and brought her car up to park next to the happy couple. There was a couple of seconds before they actually reacted to her presence though; if she wasn't so caught up in the maelstrom of emotions that currently consumed her, she'd probably have found it amusing.

Max flushed and turned quickly as Chloe got out of the truck and leaned against it.

"Oh, Chloe."

Warren nodded and greeted Chloe too, also flushed.

She nodded. "Hey love-birds, sorry to interrupt."

"You said you wanted to talk?"

She reacted at once. "Yeah, look I um...You'll probably hear it from mom anyway, but, well...how do I put this?"

"Is something wrong?" Warren asked worriedly.

Chloe bit her lip, again feeling the inner turmoil. "No, no...just Mom and David are, beyond happy now...since they're gonna be having a baby."

She wasn't sure what she expected; but she should have guessed it would be this, Max and Warren's eyes lit up and they immediately began talking, clearly happy for her mother. Gritting her teeth, trying to maintain her composure, Chloe shook her head subtlety.

' _I don't believe it; they, urgh, what am I thinking?'_

They talked for a while longer, then Max looked at her phone, seeing the time.

"Ah, jeez, I-I gotta go; I promised Dana I'd babysit Mona for her." She said quickly.

Nodding Warren and Max quickly kissed before Max took off; Chloe grimaced but nodded, saying goodbye to both Max and Warren before getting back into the car.

' _Mona, Dana Ward's kid...Everything's all babies now it seems.'_ She thought sullenly.

Shaking her head she started up the engine and began driving back home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

To explain about Mona, in this idea, Dana kept her baby, although she is still with Trevor, who gladly helps her with Mona as if she was his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Bl4ckHunter: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here we go. Oh and, I see what you did there :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
tur1823: Well, thanks, glad you like it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chloe wasn't sure how she stayed sane during all this time, yet here she was. If she was being honest, she was jealous, jealous of how the baby seemed to have taken over everything.

' _All this and it's not even born yet...You gotta be kidding.'_ She thought, admittedly angry. _'I feel like I'm being left behind. Is, is that it, I'm being left behind...'_

She looked over at where her mother and David were talking, both clearly happy and excited for the new arrival and once more felt left out. Abandonment issues once more kicking into full strength she grit her teeth and turned away. Unfortunately, it didn't help her anger any, for she inadvertently turned only to face the baby materials that had recently been bought.

"Chloe?"

She started and turned back, only to find her mother standing before her, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm not, okay."

"Chloe, what…?"

It was then the dam burst and Chloe just felt her anger explode.

"Honestly, what is going on? I get it, a baby needs a lot of attention, it's a lot of work!" She bust out. "But seriously; it's like I don't even exist anymore, what is…?"

Her mother shook her head. "Chloe, we've been trying to..."

"But Chloe cut her off. "Don't bother I get it; now you're having a new child, you don't need to worry about fixing the broken one, huh?!"

The effect was so sudden Chloe froze, shocked.

Joyce actually glared and responded sharply. "Oh for goodness sake, this is ridiculous. Chloe I have had it with this attitude. If that's the way you wanna be, fine, maybe we will stop trying to involve you; will stop trying to help."

"What?"

"Go on, you've got two choices, get your act together and stop being such a brat, or leave this family for good, got it." Joyce snapped clearly furious.

Chloe was so taken aback, she couldn't form a coherent response, she simply retreated, heading upstairs to her room.

Up in her room, Chloe was still shocked; she couldn't believe her mother had reacted that way.

' _What the fuck, I've never, mom has never...jeez I should've realized.'_ She thought, incredulously. _'Of course; the pregnancy is making her emotions more...volatile; oh she meant what she said, just said it more aggressively than she probably would have normally.'_

Shoulders slumped Chloe cursed under her breath; things got real fucked up fast and now what was she going to do. Her mother had straight out told her to her face she wasn't going to be part of the family anymore; was that it, after all that, she was just...discarded.

"Chloe." It was David.

She scowled. "What now, come to cause me more grief?"

David entered, shaking his head; to Chloe's surprised, he didn't even look angry.

"Look Chloe; this isn't the time for that." He said; sighing heavily. "Listen, I get your upset and why, it was pretty much advertised, but seriously, this baby is an innocent, not done anything to you, can't you at least…?"

"Save it; what does it matter anyway; you heard mom, I'm not even part of the family anymore." She shot back. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She pushed past him, heading downstairs.

"Where are you going?" He called out after her.

"Out."

With that short reply she exited the house, heading out into the night.

* * *

Chloe let out a gasp as she finished downing her drink; the steady beat of the music and kaleidoscope of lights all around her. The air thick with so many smells, sweat, smoke, everything. Just being in the club made her feel calmer.

' _Stay here, let shit cool down, then, figure out what I'm gonna do...'_ She mused. _'Not a good plan but all I got.'_

She shrugged, determined to see this through; if that was how her mother wanted to do things, then so be it. All the same, David's words about the baby kept echoing in her head; but she pushed them aside; focusing solely on the anger burning inside her at what had happened.

She remained that way for some time, drowning her sorrows and simply trying to party her anger away. Unfortunately, it took her a while to realize the night had taken a much more sinister turn.

The screams she was now hearing had nothing to do with people partying; it was terror. She soon found out why. One of the DJs pyrotechnic displays had malfunctioned and now, fire was rapidly spreading through the club; people were screaming, running everywhere, trying desperately to escape.

"Fuck!"

Chloe tried to react, but with alcohol dulling her senses, it was difficult and soon, she was faced with a daunting, terrifying prospect, the flames surrounded her, she was trapped in a storeroom with no clear recollection of how she got there.

She was trapped, the flames closing in, the heat and smoke overwhelming.

' _No, this, this can't be...Is this, the end...'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Bl4ckHunter: Indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

David sighed; he had been driving around for some time now, trying to find Chloe.

' _She's not been in any of her usual places...God this is...'_ He thought worriedly.

When Chloe simply left; Joyce, despite her outburst, had been shocked and worried. After talking briefly David did his best to calm her and reassured her he would find Chloe. Now he was out, still searching for her. All the same, he couldn't shake an ominous, terrible feeling.

He soon got his answer as to why, turning a corner he nearly crashed due to his shock, but reacted quickly, pulling his car in the first spot he could and leaping out. He had turned onto the street where one of Chloe's favourite night clubs, a well-known haunt of hers, was located.

It was the only place he'd not checked yet, so unless she changed her habits, it was the last place she could be. He had driven around the corner, to find the nightclub on fire.

"Oh, shit." He muttered.

He sprung quickly into action, rushing over, a large crowd had already gathered, mostly helping to pull people out of the club as many tried to make their escape.

It wasn't easy, but David managed to glean some horrible information; while almost everyone in the club had escaped, there were still people trapped inside, Chloe amongst them. For him, that was the deciding factor, without waiting, despite warnings he plunged inside, fighting against those still trying to get out.

The flames were intense, the heat, the smoke; but David had faced worse. He knew what he was doing; he wasn't going to let things end like this. It seemed that, apart from Chloe, the rest of the people trapped inside had found each other.

They were blocked from escaping but David quickly cleared a path; helping them to escape. He still had to find Chloe.

He shook his head. _'Dammit, c'mon, c'mon...'_

There was no way he was going to let Chloe die like this; no way he was going to let Joyce down. He soon reached another room, mostly blocked off; he wasn't sure exactly what it was used for, but he could see a window and through it, despite the smoke and flames, could just see Chloe. Acting quickly he used a chair to smash the glass out of the window, shocking her.

"Chloe, through here, quickly!"

She seemed dazed, shocked, as if not expecting this. But she reacted and hurried over; he quickly helped her out; she stumbled, weakened by the smoke no doubt.

"Wha...David..." She gasped; eyes wide.

He just shook his head and, with some effort, managed to get her out of the building, away from the flames. He sank to his knees as Chloe collapsed in a heap against his side; coughing. David couldn't believe what had just happened, but the important thing was, Chloe was alive.

* * *

Max bit her lip, worried; she wasn't the only one, but right now, she had to remain calm. She was sitting in the hospital corridor; waiting for news on Chloe, along with Joyce. David was also being seen to and Joyce was panicking.

"Joyce, it's okay, remember what they said, Chloe will be alright, David saved her." Max did her best to reassure her.

Joyce was still in shock however; shaking. "God, but, the last thing I said to her; what if she...Oh, it's my fault."

Max sighed softly; trying to calm Joyce both something terrible happened. "Joyce, it's alright; it's not your fault..."

"I was so harsh and, and..."

Max shook her head. "No Joyce; don't think like that; just remember Chloe is alive and safe...Things will turn out alright, they always do."

"I...I hope so Max." Joyce said at last.

It was then David arrived and, confirming he was alright, joined them. While David continued to reassure Joyce, Max left the hospital and sent a quick text to Warren, informing him of how things were. Once he replied she smiled and headed back in. It was then they received the news; following treatment for minor burns and smoke inhalation, Chloe was okay and could be released that very day.

* * *

She should have expected nightmares about the fire; in fact she did expect that. But that was not the case; the nightmares were in fact about Rachel, about her death, she had no idea exactly how Rachel died; nobody would tell her. But for Chloe, that made it worse as her mind forced her to view so many alternative scenarios, each one ending horrifically in Rachel's death while she thrashed in bed and screamed, finally jerking awake.

"Oh God no..." She choked out.

The tears came unbidden and she sniffed. It was then she heard the knock at the door and tensed.

"Chloe?"

She bit her lip and reluctantly let David enter. He approached her, looking worried.

"What happened, are you…?"

She shook her head. "It's, it's nothing, just a...bad dream, I'll..."

David sighed. "Chloe please, let me help you."

She let out a shuddering breath, realizing just how awkward this was for both of them. She'd never admit it, but she was glad David was here to help ease her through her nightmare.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: He certainly does :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Joyce let out a soft sigh; content. Things seemed to have calmed down greatly ever since that horrible incident with the fire at the night club.

' _I can't believe I...I almost lost Chloe...after what I said to her.'_ She thought worriedly. _'Yet, we don't seem to be able to...say anything about it.'_

It was true, they just seemed to keep sidling around the issue and Joyce couldn't help but notice Chloe seemed more subdued lately. Shaking her head she continued to think about what it could mean as she finally returned home from her last day at work before maternity leave. When she entered the house however, she was surprise to notice the house actually, clean.

"What the?" She whispered.

She heard the footsteps and found Chloe coming down the stairs.

"Hey Mom."

Looking around and putting it all together, Joyce replied. "Chloe...did you, do all this?"

"Uh, yeah..." Her daughter admitted, awkwardly. "I just, well...With the baby coming I figured, if you need a hand, I..."

Joyce just smiled, Chloe wasn't exactly managing to say things correctly, but she knew what she meant and felt relieved. It looked like things were finally reconciled after all.

* * *

Later Chloe found herself in a bit of an awkward situation.

' _How did I get myself roped into this?'_ She found herself wondering.

She had headed to Blackwell to meet up with Max; and found herself being roped into helping Mac out. Dana Ward needed help packing her stuff; she and Trevor had finally found an off-campus apartment to live in so they continue attending Blackwell; while finally making a better situation for themselves and baby Mona.

Chloe was incredulous. _'Wow, I mean, just...wow; I would have been happy helping with the packing, but no, that's not what they needed me for?'_

Max and Dana were hard at work packing up Dana's belongings. Chloe had been entrusted to look after Mona. She currently sat on Dana's bed, the baby girl in her lap; Chloe was rigid, afraid she would drop her. Mona however seemed quite happy, smiling up at Chloe, gurgling and waving her little hands.

Chloe remained wary however. _'Can't believe they're trusting me with a baby. But then again...I suppose I will need to get used to it, after all...'_

She smiled lightly; remembering.

"Gah!"

Hearing Mona's little noise she looked down and couldn't help but smile; Mona had now taken hold of Chloe's necklace and was admiring it, eyes wide.

"Careful now, little one." She said softly.

Mona giggled and Chloe couldn't deny it; the little girl was adorable and she began to wonder about her as yet unborn step-sibling.

* * *

Later still; back home, lying on her bed, lost in thought, Chloe couldn't help but smile as she thought about the day; she couldn't deny it had been fun.

' _I really need to think about it.'_ She told herself. _'The time for pathetic self-pity is over; I need to really think about being part of this kid's life.'_

She had after all only just finally fixed things with her mother and she had to consider what the future might hold. She still smiled and she considered her most realization however; perhaps being an older sister wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be; perhaps she could even enjoy it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah :)  
I.C.2014: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was the start of another day; while never exactly the same in the Price-Madsen household, things were definitely better. Chloe smiled lightly as she ate; observing her mother.

' _I still can't believe it, but I'm glad things finally worked out. Whoa, I...I just can't believe I...'_ She shook her head. _'Stop dwelling on the past, focus on the future.'_

Reminding herself of that; she cleared her mind and instead focused on the upcoming birth. It was still some months away; but Chloe couldn't help but be in anticipation of it. She also made sure that; while not neglecting other matters in her life; she was there to help her mother if she needed it. Her way of apologizing for her behaviour back at the start of the pregnancy. It was during this she saw her mother and David sharing a look. It was clear they had been discussing something, yet were unsure how to bring it up.

She quirked an eyebrow. _'What could this be about?'_

She soon got her answer.

"Chloe." David said turning to her. "We have something we want to ask you."

She nodded. "Yeah?"

David paused for a moment, then continued. "Joyce and I were thinking, especially after everything that's happened. The baby, if, if it's a girl...We'd like to name her, Rachel; we just, wanted to know what you thought?"

Chloe tensed at that, biting her lip; she had been trying to avoid reminders about Rachel, to avoid triggering bad memories. But seeing and understanding the reasoning behind their decision, she couldn't help but feel touched.

Despite her mixed feelings she smiled. "That's, wonderful."

Seeing her mother and David smile in response just made her even more sure about her final answer.

* * *

It was currently lunch time at Blackwell Academy, having already got her food, Max was making her way to the usual table she sat at with Warren, Kate and the others. They were already all sitting around the table, eating their lunch and talking together; she noted their expressions and smiled, something was going on.

"Hey guys." She greeted, joining them.

They all smiled and greeted her too, she sat down next to Warren, both of them naturally moving close together.

"So what's going on?"

Warren grinned and replied. "We just listening to Kate; after well, wait till you hear this."  
Kate nodded as Max turned to her.

"I just thought; it would be nice if we all worked together to organize a baby shower for Joyce." She said with a warm smile.

Max grinned widely upon hearing that.

"Kate that's, that's a wonderful idea." She replied honestly. "Joyce would love that."

The others all nodded in agreement and soon they were all talking together, planning for said baby shower.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Trevor was by his locker, when he heard someone approach and call his name.

"Trevor."  
He turned and was surprised to see Logan standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked warily; he knew after all, that Logan was Mona's father.

Logan sighed. "What's this I've been hearing about you...adopting Mona?"

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah, Dana and I are together; it would make sense. Mona's great, I, I already love her as if she were my own daughter. You didn't exactly..."

"I know that, but still..." Logan replied; awkwardly.

Trevor shook his head. "Hey, I get it man, I do. Listen, Dana doesn't mind. We're not gonna stop you being part of Mona's life."

Logan sighed at this but nodded; figuring it was the best he could hope for. He was amazed at this, but it was certainly more than he ever hoped for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Chloe smiled softly as she sat with David and her mother in the hospital waiting room. They were waiting for the ultrasound which would determine the baby's gender. They sat patiently while they waited; Chloe looked around, feeling a strong anticipation; she could only imagine what her mother and David had to be feeling. Finally, after a lengthy wait, the doctor came out and called Joyce in. She headed in while Chloe and David waited.

"So, this is it." Chloe said at last. "Almost there; just a few months more, huh?"

David nodded. "Yeah; well; at least, after today, we'll finally know the gender of the baby."

She grinned and, thinking for a moment, she sighed. "David, I know was, hesitant, when I first agreed, but I do mean it...if it's a girl; Rachel would be a great name."

"Chloe...thank you."

They lapsed into a more relaxed silence after that; until finally, Joyce returned, grinning. Chloe leapt to her feet upon seeing her.

"So?"

Joyce looked from her daughter to David before nodding and confirming for them.

"It's a girl."

Chloe almost wanted to laugh, it was just typical; so, here they were, her mother ready to give birth to a daughter, to little Rachel.

* * *

Back at home, David smiled as he began preparing to work on the nursery. Now that they knew the gender of the baby, they had been able to finish their plans for it. He was ready to get to work when he was surprised to see Chloe enter the room they had prepared to set up for the nursery.

"Hey." She said; looking awkward again.

He stopped and straightened up. "Chloe, what are you…?"

She replied quickly. "I was just, are you sure, you wanna use this room? I can, I can move in here and you can use my room for the nursery, it's nearer to your and mom's room, right and..."

Realizing what she was saying and why, David grinned and shook his head.

"Chloe, relax; this is fine. But thank you, for offering."

Biting her lip Chloe sighed. "I...okay, thanks...Mind if I help out?"

Again David was surprised but agreed and soon they began. When Joyce came up later, she couldn't help but smile as she observed Chloe and David, both hard at work setting up the nursery together.

She was relieved that Chloe had finally come around to the idea of the baby, to realize that she wasn't being replaced and, most importantly, she actually seemed excited about becoming a big sister.

Stepping back from their finally finished job; Chloe grinned, pleased. Yet she couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of feelings, predominantly guilt.

' _I...God, I never imagined David could be so; I see him in another light now.'_ She thought sadly. _'I treated him like shit, but, all this time, even if he was bad at showing it, he just wanted...God...'_

She couldn't deny however, this really helped mend that gap, she actually enjoyed making the nursery with him. But that also added to her guilt, due to one small thing.

Yet for Chloe, it cut deep. _'I never got to experience this with, with dad...'_

Shaking her head she attempted to calm herself down. She could hold onto those memories, but it wouldn't do to dwell on them. She was done moping; it was time to look to the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"SURPRISE!"

Joyce gasped in amazement and then grinned, eyes brimming with tears of happiness as she looked around. She wasn't even aware of it, but it was clear now, just what was being planned. She had noticed Chloe acting strangely the past few weeks.

Now it all made sense. A baby shower; with so many people she knew, including Chloe, Max and many others.

"Oh my, I..." She gasped, before smiling and laughing. "All of you..."

Chloe grinned. "You deserve all this and more, mom. You can thank Kate, she's the one who organized all of this."

Smiling happily Joyce turned to the girl who grinned back to her. "Kate, I can't thank you enough for this."

"It's no trouble Joyce." Kate replied.

Before long the baby shower was underway and Joyce enjoyed spending time with those close to her. Talking with them, sharing stories; a few of her friends were also parents themselves and eagerly shared stories with her.

She also spoke with Dana, giving the girl advice for her own baby. Little Mona was currently being looked after by Trevor while she joined this party.

"Joyce, thank you...I just, sometimes I get so nervous I don't know if I can..." Dana was saying.

Joyce grinned and nodded reassuringly. "It's alright that's normal; I remember how nervous I got when Chloe was born and after...But trust me, I believe you can do this."  
Dana smiled, relieved.

While the party was in full swing, everyone talking and enjoying themselves, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Max said.

She detached herself from the crowd and approached the door, wondering who it could be. Answering the door, her eyes widened as she saw who was standing there.

"Max!"

Before she could speak, she was engulfed in a hug as her mother embraced her. Her father soon joined them also smiling and hugging her.

Finally she was able to talk. "Mom, dad...Oh, I almost forgot you were coming. It's great to see you."

They both laughed and all three hugged again before Max led Ryan and Vanessa through to the living room.

"Joyce." Vanessa greeted her cheerfully the moment she saw her.

Joyce grinned and both women embraced happily. "It's good to see you both; oh, than you, for coming."

Ryan nodded. "Of course, how could we not."

Vanessa sat down next to Joyce. "So; this is incredible; you and David have come so far and, everything that's happened now, it's just..."

"I know, believe me, I know." Joyce replied happily.

Ryan and Vanessa joined and blended so seamlessly with the party it was almost as if the interruption of their arrival never happened. Soon everything continued as normal, with two more happy guests sharing in the good times.

Later, as the party began winding down, Max smiled as she sat next to Warren; he had his arm around her and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

"This has been amazing." Warren said at last. "Joyce looks so happy."

Nodding slowly, smiling to herself, Max replied. "Yeah, she certainly does...I'm just glad everything's working out well."

Warren knew what Max meant, this had also served as the first time for him meeting her parents. Thankfully they seemed to take an instant liking to him. All the same, watching all this, Max couldn't help but think about the future.

"Warren, I was wondering, have you ever...imagined anything like this...for yourself."

"Huh, Max, are you…?" He asked, surprised.

She blushed but nodded; Warren couldn't help but smile and nod slowly.

"I...Maybe, it could be, nice but...I don't want to rush into anything." He replied.

Max couldn't agree more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Joyce smiled gently as she walked into the living room. Chloe was already seated there; channel surfing to pass time, David was out at work, Joyce's hands went to her swollen stomach, covered by the soft blue of the maternity top she was wearing.

' _Not much longer now.'_ She noted to herself. _'I'm due any day now, I hope…God, make that now!'_

At that exact moment, a sharp pain struck her; she cried out and grasped at her stomach. It wasn't like all the other pains, but nothing seemed wrong, therefore, there was only one thing it could be.

"Mom!?" Her daughter cried out as she hurried over to her.

She grit her teeth and nodded. "This is it Chloe, she's coming!"

Chloe gasped. "God."

But she then seemed to gather herself and quickly got Joyce out to the car. Soon they were driving to the hospital. Before long they arrived and Joyce was rushed through to the maternity ward. Chloe quickly called David before hurrying through to join her.

"Chloe, I…" She choked out through the pain.

She took her mother's hand. "It's alright Mom, I'm here, I called David, he's on his way."

She nodded, groaning in pain as a contraction hit.

Chloe winced, letting her mother practically crush her hand as she went through the contractions. Before long David showed up; Chloe felt relieved to see him; this was it, the big moment, for all three of them. Both of them gathered around; doing everything they could to support her while the midwife worked.

Time passed by in a haze for Chloe, she was panicking, trying to focus, she could only imagine how it was for David. She just wished there was something more she could to do help. It felt so sudden, yet at the same time, so long, when the midwife announced they were ready to move Joyce through to the delivery room.

David jumped up, managing an awkward smile.

"This is it Joyce, you're nearly there." He said as reassuringly as he could.

She looked up at him, also managing a smile. "Yeah, this is…This is it, we'll be parents soon."

They hurried through to the delivery room. Chloe followed, still nervous.

However it was while they were there, that things began to go wrong. No matter how much Joyce tried, the baby wouldn't come, she was clearly in pain, her face drenched with sweat, she screamed and screamed, Chloe didn't want to think what David was thinking. The truth meanwhile was that David felt like he was going into a fit.

But there was nothing else for it; before he or Chloe knew it, they were made to leave; both of them stood together outside; both panicking; unsure what to think, what was going to happen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Joyce smiled, relieved and happy as she sat in the hospital bed. Despite the scare and complications, the birth finally went through successful; Rachel was fine, strong and healthy. She cradled the baby girl in her arms; Chloe and David entered at that moment, both grinning, relieved.

"Mom..."

Joyce nodded. "It's alright Chloe, everything's fine."

They soon reached the bed; they weren't the only ones, they were soon joined by Max, Warren and Kate and Joyce knew she'd be expecting more guests.

"Here we are, meet Rachel."

Chloe and David both grinned, overjoyed as they saw the baby girl for the first time, she had a small tuft of blonde hair, her eyes the same as David's.

Chloe spoke breathlessly. "She's so small..."

Joyce almost wanted to laugh at that; it was hard to believe, due to Chloe's current tall, lanky build, but she too had been that small when she was born. Instead she simply basked in the happiness as the others also all gathered to greet the new-born baby girl, welcoming her to the world.

* * *

It had been a hard and worrying time, but in the end, relief settled in. David smiled softly as he parked the car out the front of his house. He turned to his wife, and their newborn daughter, nestled safely in her arms.

"Well, here we are." He said at last.

She nodded. "Yes, let's, let's go."

They got out of the car; David couldn't help but think back. He was still amazed they had made it, their new-born daughter Rachel was coming home, Chloe was already home, making sure everything was set up for their return.

' _But the birth was difficult, long, Joyce...really struggled.'_ David recalled; fighting to control himself. _'I was, I was scared they wouldn't make, that, one or both of them would...'_

It was a real fear, one which had nearly happened.

"David."

He turned, Joyce smiled gently at him. "Please, stop torturing yourself; Rachel and I are both here, we're fine, we are home."

He sighed but nodded, Joyce was right and she always could read him so easily. Together they entered their home, bringing their daughter home for the first time.

After the birth Joyce and Rachel had to stay in the hospital while the doctors performed tests and such to ensure both were healthy and okay, thankfully Joyce fully recovered and finally both she and Rachel had been released from the hospital, free to go home.

They crossed the threshold, David closed the door behind them, Joyce smiled as she looked around, moving Rachel so she could see.

"Here we are Rachel, welcome home." She said cheerfully.

The baby girl, eyes wide, took in her surroundings, amazed. David grinned upon seeing this and soon joined them as together they began to help their newborn daughter get settled into her new surroundings, as Chloe came to join them, grinning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: A New Dawn**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, a little short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, she is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Chloe sighed, frustrated, as she looked through her closet again, then the drawers again. It was hard to believe it had already been three years. Right now she was looking for one article of clothing that had gone missing. Otherwise she was fully dressed and ready for the day.

' _Urgh, okay, what the hell?'_ She wondered, frustrated. _'Where is my beanie…?'_

"Chloe." A small, but cheerful voice called out.

Pushing her frustration away, Chloe smiled and turned to her step-sister, Rachel. At that point, a laugh burst out of her, her frustration completely evaporating; she had found her beanie, on three year old Rachel's head.

"Hey munchkin." She laughed. "Is that my beanie?"

Rachel giggled and nodded. Chloe just shook her head; amazed at how much Rachel seemed to admire her. It just made her wish even more to be the best older sister she could be.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
